Sekirei: The Winged Guardians
by Darkfire45
Summary: This story is up for adoption!
1. Beginnings

I don't own Sekirei or any associated concepts. If I did, Miya would be one of Minato's Sekirei. The owner of Sekirei is Gokurakuin Sakurako.

This story is a mix between my own ideas, the anime, and the manga. Warning: some characters with possible OOC. Also thanks to **shadowsofvanity** and **redwarrioroflight** for giving me inspiration with their stories _Guardian of the North_ and _The Three Feathers of Minato Sahashi_. You may see characters from both stories appearing. Anyways, it's time to begin!

_Italics: Thoughts or Norito_

Normal: normal speech

Bold: attacks, yelling

( ): person speaking or additional stuff

Ch. 1- Beginnings

OOOOOOOOOO

Kamikura Island- January 13, 2009

"Takami, it appears we have an unknown army that wishes to seize a few Sekirei children, one of whom might become the Ashikabi's partner in determining the fate of the world." said an eccentric white haired male in strange white attire, a billowing white cape completing the visage. His name is Hiroto Minaka, president of the soon-to-be founded Med Bio Informatics, or MBI for short.

"Let's just go ahead and get rid of these idiots so we can awaken the rest of the Sekireis on the ship." said the male's companion, Sahashi Takami, grey haired and the more cautious of the two, a cellphone dialing.

"We'll have to make sure there aren't any hidden surprises..." said Takehito suddenly, turning to face him from the cliff-face.

"Anyways, let's get on with this shit." said Takami. "Yume, Karasuba. Your mission is to get in the enemy base and retrieve the kidnapped Sekirei #88 Musubi and #87 Kaho."

The two Sekirei facing the Takami nod and say in unison "Understood." Without a moment's hesitation, the two black clad females leap off the cliff, into the hot landscape.

Minaka laughs, and says "Those poor fools. They don't know what they just got themselves into; especially with Karasuba being there. Hopefully she won't torture them like she did the last time. Remember what she did with their tongues Takami?"

Takami grimaces, and retorts "Shut up Minaka. Just shut up." She places a hand on her temple, massaging it, and pops an Advil.

Takehito remains silent, following the cloud of dust being kicked up by the two Sekirei.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"You were too slow Yume, you showed up after I had fun killing these rats" Karasuba said, turning to point at the silent Sekirei with a blood splattered sword. Behind were some 30 unfortunate soldiers, the smell of death and despair strong in the heat and dust.

A sad smile crosses over Yume's face, her black gloved hands holding Musubi and Kaho, both of whom were asleep. "That's too bad Karasuba…luckily I was able to get the two out without much trouble. Hopefully these two birds can lift their wings and find their fated Ashikabi someday; hopefully we all will be able to. Even you, Karasuba…"

Karasuba snickers, saying "You with your love and winging talk, it gets sickening after a while. Besides, Ashikabi are useless, they're weak in both the mind and body. Well anyways, we need to return to base."

10 years later

Shinto Teito, Japan -April 5, 2020

Gazing out over the bustling city if Shinto Teito, a familiar Sekirei takes in the view of the many cars and people.

_I wonder if today will be the day…the day I meet my Ashikabi. Mutsu found his Ashikabi here, so maybe I'll be able to as well._

"HEY YOU!"

She already knew they were coming for her. She know how many there were. She even knew how powerful they were. There were some perks to being the Sekirei of Fate. She chuckles to herself and faces the three Sekirei.

"You're a Sekirei, aren't you?!" The one in the middle said aggressively. "Well, it looks like you're unwinged, so you'll make a great addition to Master's collection. Isn't that great?!" The Sekirei said, swinging a huge scythe around with a near maniacal look. "I'm number 43, Yomi! Come on guys, introduce yourselves, might as well get to know each other as soon as possible!"

The other two sigh, and say "Number 39, Mitsuki." and "Number 65, Taki, sorry about Yomi, she kinda goes overboard sometimes." Taki said, scratching her head.

"Shut up Taki! It's all for Master anyways, so the end justifies the means! Now are you coming with us willingly, or will we have to beat you into submission?"

Looking at Yomi, Yume gets the impression that she'd rather have a fight then have her give up.

Smiling again, Yume slowly nods, catching the three off-guard.

_No, whoever "Master" is, it's not my fated partner. But he's around here, somewhere in the capital. I just have to get away from these recruiters._

Yume extends her fist, stretches it, and looks at the three hesitant Sekirei.

"So, you going to introduce yourself, or are you just going to stay quiet?" Mitsuki says, a white mist faintly gathering around her white clothes.

"I'm so sorry, that's rude or me. My name is Yume, I am Sekirei Number 08. I'd like it if you didn't deter me in my journey to find my Ashikabi, my true one, which isn't your Master."

Yomi blinks, then snarls and yells "Whaddya mean Master isn't your Ashikabi? Of course he is, he should be everyone's Ashikabi, but twerps start popping up and steal his! Take this!"

Yomi swings her blade, sending a rippling swirl of wind towards Yume. The strike explodes against the roof's wall, sending dust and concrete into the air.

"Ah, you're so impatient Yomi." Mitsuki says, slowly raising her arms and distributing out mist to cover the area.

Taki glances around warily, trying to locate Yume. "Hey guys, I've heard that single numbers are extremely hard to deal with, so be on your guard, alrig-_Guuh!_"

Taki falls forward, a look of pain and confusion on her frozen face. A shadow whispers _"Sorry."_

Yomi looks to where she last heard Taki's voice, angrily saying "Dammit Mitsuki, I can't see anything!"

"That's generally the point of my power Yomi." An exasperated Mitsuki replies from somewhere.

A thud follows soon after from the direction of Mitsuki's voice, causing Yomi to grimace.

_Sheesh, they're so weak. Can't go anywhere with them, and how powerful are single numbers? Wait, Mutsu is a single number as well, and he's scarily strong, so maybe…_

A black-gloved hand shoots out of the mist and punches Yomi in the small of the back, causing Yomi to lose all sense of touch. Her scythe falls to the ground, clattering against the concrete, followed shortly after its holder.

_She's…so…strong. I'm sorry, Master._

Then blackness.

Yume looks at the three still forms, knowing what she could do.

But she can't. That would mean separating a Sekirei from their Ashikabi, something that should never be done. She leaps off the rooftop onto another, racing across the sun-draped buildings, in search of her Fated One.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A young raven-haired boy was leaving the University campus after getting his entrance exam results back, his enthusiasm at the highest it's been for a while now.

_"I passed! I need to call Mom and tell her."_ thought Minato.

_Ring__Ring…Ring Ring…_

_Someone picks up on the other line.__"_Hello Minato" A bored Takami answered.

"I passed my Shintou Teito entrance exams on my second try!" said Minato.

"Oh really? That's great…anything else?"

_Eh?_

"Wait, Mom. Didn't you hear me? I'm going to go into the University I've been talking about for months. I'm admitted basically!" Minato said, trying to get his mother to understand the situation.

"Yeah, I heard. Anything else? Oh, by the way, your sister is coming out to see you, so clean up that apartment of yours."

Defeated, Minato sighs and says "No, that was all. Thanks for telling me, see you Mom." He hangs up, and shakes his head. _"Dang, and I thought that would get something out of her."_

Getting onto the subway, Minato's thoughts go off track from school.

_Now that I've gotten the score required to pass, I don't need to stay where I am anymore. In fact, it'd probably be better go get an apartment near Shinto Uni…_

Looking out of the subway's windows, Minato spots the largest building in Tokyo, the massive skyscraper owned by MBI.

_Maybe I can work there after I graduate. Considering that it's been incredibly successful because of the child prodigy who built it, I bet the pay's good._

The subway hisses to a stop, and Minato steps out. Feeling hungry, he heads over to a map to see where a good restaurant is. Spotting a decent looking one, he quickly memorizes its location and sets out for it.

While crossing the street, Minato sees a girl shoot across a rooftop; appearing to be wearing a black dress of some sorts, a grey haori billowing behind her as she leaps over 20 feet of air to another roof.

Stunned, Minato begins to run without hesitation, his mind blank as his legs carry him to an unknown destination.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs where the girl was a moment before, Minato watches as she vaults to the side and momentarily clings to a building before leaping to another rooftop. He spots another girl, holding a large blade laughing manically as she appears to send out bursts of air towards the brunette.

_No way in hell this is happening…_ Minato thinks to himself

The brunette seems to have stopped running, and Minato sees that she turns to face her antagonist. Without thinking, Minato runs into the nearest building, climbs up the stairs, and rushes out to the rooftop.

Panting, he sees that the black-clad girl and the crazy one are staring at each other, before the latter starts ranting on about some 'Master' and how happy he'd be about something. She swings her blade again, it's whistling causing Minato to shudder. The brunette leaps out of range again, landing next to a surprised Minato.

Another razor sharp blade of air is sent, and Minato yells as he is picked up and carried over to another building, an explosion of concrete filling the air.

_What the hell is going on?!_Minato thinks frantically to himself.

_Huh?_

A feeling…a warm feeling. Something inside of Minato is warm, comforting. He gazes up to his carrier, and gasps.

She's so cute. So insanely cute; but also serious, determined. Almost looks like she's sad…

They then find a place to stay safe for at least a little while. They introduce themselves. "I'm Minato Sahashi. And you are?" said Minato. "I'm Yume." said Yume. The two then had a short conversation during their move to escape pursuit. Fate decided to a bitch and they ran into Mitsuki and Taki, but this time Yomi wasn't with them, due to the fight between them and Yume earlier. This time it was Akitsu. The "scrap number" as she was called due to the fact she couldn't be winged thanks to the MBI research scientists. Then the real fun begins.

"Taki you and I will take care of weakening #08, Akitsu deal with the idiot with her" said Mitsuki while pointing towards Minato. Akitsu got into a fighting stance as did Minato. Minato was dodging every blow Akitsu threw at him, though it was a narrow evasion. Then: "**Too slow!** **An opening!**" yelled out Minato after nailing a hard blow to her ribs. It was quite unlikely that she was hurt in any way, but the thing was he landed a blow on a Sekirei. "You are an interesting human. What are you to be able to evade a Sekirei's blows and land one in return?" asked Akitsu with an undertone of curiosity. "My martial arts sensei was almost as fast as you when I was training under him." replied an out of breath Minato. "Very well then, time to end this. "**Frost Arrows!**" said Akitsu as she hurled ice shards at Minato, who surprisingly dodged them.

Yume watched this after knocking out Mitsuki and seriously wounding Taki. _Amazing he is taking on Akitsu, who is one of the most powerful Sekirei around. Oddly his aura feels like that of Miya's. Plus he's doing this for me as well! I can sense the love and strength he emits from his aura. I think I have found him: my destined Ashikabi!_ thought Yume who begin reacting to Minato stronger than ever. Minato's luck about ran out as an ice shard he failed to dodge pierced him, causing him to be in serious pain. "Get out of here." said Minato who was slowly weakening from the ice shard piercing him. "No I won't leave you." said Yume, who then leaned closer to Minato. "What are you doing?!" said Minato after seeing Yume begin to lean in closer and closer to him. "Minato I'm on fire! Please help me cool down." pleaded Yume with an intense blush on her face. Then here it comes: the first winging for Minato!

Yume then kissed Minato, causing her bright wings of light to appear from her back. "Please leave me. I would rather die than see you hurt." said Minato before finally passing out from blood loss. "No! don't die on me!" said Yume. Now then what time is it? It's… Norito time! _By the light of my contract, my Ashikabi's darkness will be banished_ "**Positron Blasts**!" said Yume while unleashing one of her strongest attacks, a series of light bursts that can cause instant "termination". Akitsu had to put up an ice shield to protect her and her companions from a searing and instantaneous death. After Yume left carrying a wounded Minato, the other Sekirei fled. Akitsu had one thought: _What is this pull I am feeling?_ She was feeling a pull towards the man she attempted to kill, not understanding what was happening. Yume however did. _Is it me or is Akitsu showing signs of reaction? She was supposed to be unable to be winged, unless… Oh my god! Minato's love and strength is making her react! Then that means Minato IS the key to Akitsu's happiness, as well the gate of freedom for the Sekireis! Looks like I have found a solution to these dilemmas!_ thought Yume on the way off.

Later

"_What the hell happened? I remember fighting Akitsu and Yume kissing me. I must have passed out from blood loss thanks to Akitsu's Frost Arrows attack. Also what the hell is this unknown presence in my mind?"_

After waking up, he finds the same girl he tried to protect sitting next to him.

"Hello there, Minato." said Yume. "Hey Yume, wait where are we? wait we're in my apartment!" said Minato. "Would you mind explaining what those 4 people were chasing you for? Also what's this odd presence in my mind?" asked Minato.

"Sure. But it will be a long story Minato." said Yume.

_Some Time Later…_

"So let me get this straight: You are #08 of 108 total aliens called 'Sekirei' who are fighting for their 'Ashikabi' to win a grand prize at the end of this 'Sekirei Plan' and the last remaining Sekirei stays with their Ashikabi forever. And the unknown presence in my mind is our telepathic connection? Also those Sekirei that were chasing you were under orders from their respective Ashikabi to do so?" said Minato.

"Correct." said Yume.

"I believe you." Minato said simply.

"Really?!" said Yume. Normally people would call the police or ambulance saying they were seeing things, but Minato knew better.

"Everything you said lines up with what happened earlier and there is something incredibly special about you, other than what you told me." said Minato. "Yume-chan, Sekirei #08, Sekirei of Love/Fate, let's continue our lives together as Ashikabi and Sekirei." said Minato

"Alright!" said Yume happily. Well now that that's over, let's go ahead and go to sleep."

"Oyasumi Yume" said Minato. "Oyasumi Minato" said Yume.

After Minato and Yume wake up and eat breakfast, they start watching TV and then Minaka appears on-screen.

"I wish to congratulate you on your first winging. And it's #08 Yume! Very impressive Sahashi!" said Minaka, with his never-missing grin.

"Wait you're Hiroto Minaka, president of MBI!" said a very surprised Minato.

"Correct! Looks like our resident genius did his homework, which I don't doubt with the grades he got in school." said Minaka.

"How do you know what grades I got in school?!" asked a clearly shocked Minato.

"There is very little information I don't know." said a grinning Minaka. After that he went into a long monologue of the rules and such, which Minato and Yume pretty much tuned out.

"This also has to be kept a secret. Otherwise I might need to punish you." said Minaka. Minato nodded he understood while not thinking twice about it. MBI had its own private army, so he would be in serious deep shit if he didn't keep the secret.

"Good!" said Minaka. "Now I need to be going. Toodles!"

"Well that was something else." said Minato. He then heard knocking at the door. After answering it, the landlord was there.

"Sahashi I heard a woman and other strange voices! You have one week to get out!" said the landlord before leaving.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"I'm so sorry I got you kicked out!" said Yume, a regretful expression crossing over her face.

"Don't worry about it. I think he was jealous at the fact you were with me. I'd rather live on the streets with you than in a castle without you." said Minato. "Anyway, let's continue our crazy lives together." said Minato with a smile on his face.

"Let's do this! Time to find a new place to stay!" said Yume with tears of joy in her eyes at the fact her Ashikabi accepted her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"You've got to be kidding me! We've gone through 14 damn apartment complexes and none want to accept us!" said a frustrated Minato."Don't Give up Minato-sama. We'll find somewhere to go!" said Yume, pumping the air with her fists.

"You said you were looking for a place to stay?" said a new voice that they didn't know.

The one who was addressing them was a brunette-haired girl with a pink shirt with a yellow star in the center. "Why not come with me back to the boarding house I stay at. The owner is looking for new tenants anyways. Won't you come stay with me, eh I meant us!" said the brown haired girl, who introduced herself as Uzume.

She and Minato were chatting about random shit along the way.

_Could Uzume be another Sekirei who is reacting to him? With the strength and love I sense from Minato, as well as the fact he winged me, and he was making Akitsu react, I don't doubt it._ thought Yume, trailing behind the two with a suspicious look on her face.

_So this is Yume's Ashikabi. Wow he looks sexy. And he appears to have a good personality to boot. Wait his last name was Sahashi. Then that means he's Takami's son as well. You are a very interesting person Minato Sahashi._thought Matsu as she spied on her future Ashikabi.

"So you two are looking for a room." said Miya, the landlady.

"Correct Miya-san." said Minato and Yume.

"Do either of you have part-time jobs?" asked Miya. "No, but I planned on finding some work to help pay for college, now that I'm a Tokyo University student. The money I earn from that will also help pay for the rent for me and Yume. Besides it's my job to care for her." said Minato.

_I'm impressed. Men like Minato are ones you don't find that often these days. I can see that Minato cares deeply for my Disciplinary Squad successor Yume. I can sense the strong bond of love and trust between those two. Oddly, he reminds a little bit of Takehito His aura is eerily similar to my own as well. Things are about to get interesting here. _thought Miya.

"You are a Tokyo U student?" said Miya.

"Correct. I had gotten my entrance exam results yesterday and I had passed." said Minato.

"So which room would you two like?" said Miya.

"Room 202 will work." said Minato and Yume after looking at the available rooms.

"Also it will be time for dinner soon. You will get to meet the other tenants here soon." said Miya.

Minato and Yume sat down at the dinner table. The others introduced themselves, except Uzume, who they met earlier that day.

"Hi I'm Matsu and I live in room 201." said the red-haired girl with the glasses.

"I'm Homura and I live in room 203." said the silver-haired girl sitting next to Uzume.

"Nice to meet you." said Minato and Yume. "Same here." said Homura and Matsu. After introductions Miya came in with dinner.

"Well I'm glad we found a place to stay." said Minato.

"I'm certainly glad we ran into Uzume earlier." said Yume.

"The nice thing is we can still be with each other." said Minato. "Anyways, good night Yume." said Minato.

"Good night Minato." said Yume.


	2. Enter the Red-Haired Hentai!

Disclaimer: see Ch. 1

Chapter 2: Enter The Red-Haired Hentai!

The following morning, at Maison Izumo…

Stretching his arms wide, Minato places his clothes into the bin and wraps a towel around himself, walking into the hot and steam-filled bath room.

Settling onto a stool, Minato's mind wanders over the events of the past day, the hot water relaxing his tense body.

Climbing into the actual bath after cleaning himself, he closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh, wondering how he's going to live much longer with all the women in the house. He shivers when Miya's demonic visage floats into his mind.

He doesn't hear the door slide open and close, nor hear the footsteps quickly approach him. He does hear a giggle, and his eyes snap open.

Little did he know he was in for quite a surprise.

The door slid open.

"Yume if that's you, I don't need my back washed!" said Minato, a pit of nervousness settling uncomfortably into his stomach.

"Guess again Mina-tan!" Minato turned around to find someone else. A naughty smiling orange-haired buxomous individual was settling into Minato's exposed lap, freezing the male solid.

"Matsu! Boobies!" Minato was having a nosebleed while quivering in fear not just from a very grabby and horny Sekirei.

Miya had appeared out of nowhere, sword out and her iconic hanya mask appeared behind her.

"Illicit actions are strictly forbidden at Maison Izumo. To think that you would enter the bath while Minato is in there! Shame on you! As punishment you won't get any breakfast! Minato you are forgiven as it obviously wasn't your fault. Now everyone get out and get dressed!" said Miya.

"Yes Miya!" said the two, the Sekirei dejected at her failed attempt.

Everyone but Matsu was eating breakfast while sharing jokes.

After they ate breakfast: "I'm headed off to school! I'll see all of you later!" said Minato.

"Please have fun Minato!" Yume said, waving her hands enthusiastically.

"Do the two of you realize the situation Minato has gotten into? Thanks to Yume, Takami's safeguards to keep him out of the Sekirei Plan were wasted. Do you now realize the weight of your decision?" said Miya.

"Yes Miya" said Yume. "Also do not tell him I am Sekirei #01 unless either he finds out by blind luck or I tell him myself. Also keep hidden the fact that even I seem to be reacting to him." said Miya.

"Understood Miya." said the others in unison. "Wait what?! You're reacting to Minato as well?!" said Yume. "Yes. I don't want him to find out until I am ready." said Miya.

**Meanwhile with Musubi…**

_I need to hurry and find Yume! I want to meet the Ashikabi who has chosen to love her now and forever! _thought Musubi, who was being chased by the same pair of Sekirei that led Yume to encounter and get winged by Minato.

It seemed to be a stroke of luck for her as she found a hiding place where she would be safe for a while.

**Back to Maison Izumo**

"Everyone I'm back!" said Minato after going through the front door.

"Just in time. I was about to start making dinner." said Miya. "I'm going to put my stuff in Yume's and my room, then I'll be back down." said Minato.

After eating, Minato went back up and felt like taking a nap all of a sudden. Lying down, he found his goal not easily reachable and had trouble falling asleep.

The door then slid open. A soft light spilled over Minato, instantly causing his brain to snap back to attention.

"Who is it? Yume?" said a somewhat sleepy Minato.

He wakes up enough, then: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"whispered Minato loudly.

"I came for this." said Matsu.

Matsu kissed him then her pale orange wings of light appeared. "Sekirei #02 Matsu is yours now and forever Mina-tan." pledged Matsu.

"So things have gotten interesting finally." said Yume who appeared out of nowhere like Miya does.

LEMON TIME!

Matsu decided to make the first move by stripping Minato. After doing so, she got a look at his…manhood. "Wow Mina-tan is huge!" said Matsu who was now drooling. "I think I should punish you first." said Minato. The tone and way he said that made Matsu wetter than before. Before she could even say anything, Minato tackled her to the futon, making her squeak in response, not expecting Minato to do this. "Oh Mina-tan I never you could be like this!" said Matsu in a whisper. "I think it's time for your punishment!" said Minato with a smirk. He then started playfully nipping at her neck, making the red-haired beauty moan, telling him she wanted more. He then started to suck on her oppai, making her moan even more than before. "Mina-tan! do me now!" moaned out Matsu. Instead of doing that, he continued to tease Matsu, driving the red-haired hentai crazy. "Come on Mina-tan! do me noooooooooow!" moaned a desperate Matsu. "Alright then I think you've had enough punishment. Now to get to it!" said Minato. He lined himself up with her, and then pierced her maidenhood, causing her to silently squeak. He went into high gear making Matsu moan. "Mina-tan! Fuck me harder!" moaned Matsu quietly. He complied with her request, then:

"**MINATO!" "MATSU!" **said the two of them as reached their combined climax. "That was wonderful Mina-tan!" said Matsu in a hushed whisper as she fell asleep with a blissful look on her face. "I'm going to carry Matsu back to her room now, and then I'll be back to our room." said Minato.

**Meanwhile on a rooftop near the Inn**

_Just a little while longer before I need to move. _thought Musubi, who was still hiding from the Sekirei who were chasing her around Tokyo's bustling roads and bridges.

**The next morning**

_It looks like Matsu decided to get Minato to do the deed with her last night. Judging by her expression of pure joy, it appears that Minato is really one of the best choices of Ashikabis out of all of them. I think I will continue to observe how things turn out. I pray he doesn't run into Karasuba. Things would become disastrous after something like that. I just hope his luck, and mine, all manage to hold out long enough before I bind myself to him. I believe Minato is the key to ending Minaka's madness of a "game" and freeing the Sekireis. I will continue to observe him and see where everything goes from here._ thought Miya.

And that concludes Ch.2. Now to get you up to speed: Minato wings and then does the deed with Matsu, after settling in at Maison Izumo. Miya has decided to begin observing how Minato would handle the perils he would face, in order to find out if he is a worthy Ashikabi for her, if she were to wish for it, as she thinks she has found the solution to Minaka's doom.

Anyways, see you guys when Ch. 3 arrives!


	3. Fighting BearGreen Girl

Disclaimer: see Ch. 1

Chapter 3: The Fighting Bear and the Green Girl

**Picking up from Ch. 2**

**Maison Izumo**

"Thanks for a good breakfast as usual Miya." said Minato. "You are quite welcome Minato." said Miya with a smile on her face. She has somewhat quickly grown fond of Minato because of the fact he has proven himself to be a good Ashikabi for Matsu and Yume, and the fact he was willing to work to provide the necessities for them also earned her respect. This is because men with a personality and mindset like Minato's are very rare. _He continues to prove his worthiness of being an Ashikabi every day because he works in order to be able to take care of Matsu and Yume, and the three of them have already built a strong bond, seeing as Yume and Matsu are filled with joy whenever Minato is around them. I can see myself binding my whole being to him. Since I am considering allowing myself to be winged, it will be Minato and no other. Minato is the only Ashikabi so far that is acceptable to my standards._ thought Miya.

**Later**

_I hope I don't have to hide here for much longer. I really want to meet Yume's Ashikabi!_ thought Musubi, who was still in hiding.

**Construction site near arboretum, same time point**

"Hey kid you want to hang out after work?" said Seo Kaoru, Minato's shift manager. "Nah, Miya would probably kill me if I did." said Minato while shuddering at the image of Miya with her hanya mask. "Good point." said Seo. "How do you know Miya?" said Minato. "Her husband Takehito was my best friend while we were in college." said Seo. "I see." said Minato. "Well since my shift is over, I'm heading back home." "See ya, and tell Miya I said hi." said Seo.

**Later**

"I'm home!" said Minato. "Just in time for dinner too." said Miya as she appeared from the dining room. Yume and Matsu took the seats next to Minato of course.

**Later**

"Your cooking was as good as usual Miya." said Minato complimenting Miya, who smiled at the praise. She enjoys cooking as well as the praise she gets for it, especially when the praise comes from a certain Ashikabi. She practices because she wants to attract Minato.

**Homura POV**

_This is something else. Yume and Matsu already had strong reactions to Minato and bound themselves to him, Uzume is also showing signs of reaction, I know Tsukiumi is reacting to him, from what Yume told me Akitsu is as well, and even Miya has been showing signs of reactions to Minato. Takami is going to be in for a hell of a surprise when she discovers possibly how many Sekireis are reacting to Minato._

**Now for some POVs from other Sekirei!**

**(Each break means a new POV. Can you guess which Sekireis have POVs? If not I will put their names in Ch. 4)**

_What is this pull towards that Sahashi boy I keep feeling in my heart? Could it be possible that he could be the true Ashikabi I thought I would never have? I will see if I get another pull on the next encounter, then I will know the truth._

_When I find that raven-haired monkey I will kill him! I will never allow an Ashikabi to defile my body! I hope I find him, so I can kill him!_

_Well Well, so Yume's Ashikabi is Takami's son. I feel strongly aroused from watching him defiantly fighting Akitsu. His death will be a great euphoria for me._

_Well Well aren't you interesting Minato Sahashi-kun? I want to see more._

**Back to the main plot**

"**Moshi Moshi**." said Takami. **"It's Homura."** said Homura. **"How is everything going with my son?"** said Takami. **"Unfortunately, Minato-sama's involved in**_** the plan**_**."** said Homura. **"Which Sekirei got him involved? Also 'Minato-sama'? Are you reacting to him?"** said Takami. **"Yume and Matsu. And yes I am reacting to him. There are others also reacting to him. From when I last spoke to Tsukiumi, she was going on about 'some raven-haired monkey sullying her dreams'. From the description she gave me, it's no doubt Minato. Uzume is reacting to him, it's quite possible Kazehana will react to him, and even Miya is acting different since he came to Maison Izumo."** said Homura with a sigh. **"Thank for helping me watch out for my son**"said Takami.

_Wow. Yume and Matsu found Minato, got winged, Kazehana is quite likely to run into him, Tsukiumi is reacting to him, Uzume as well, Homura is also, and even Miya is acting differently around him? My son is on the way to becoming quite a powerful person in Tokyo. He might even be the solution to end Minaka's madness of a 'game'._ thought Takami.

**Later**

_I should be safe now!_ thought Musubi as she quickly and quietly moved away from her hiding spot. "Now to find Yume so I meet her Ashikabi!" said Musubi in a very quiet whisper, since she was still remaining alert for those Sekirei that were chasing her.

**Later**

Dinner at Maison Izumo went as usual. Matsu trying to snare Minato, then Miya whacking Matsu on the head with her ladle with her hanya mask appearing, the usual. After dinner, everyone heard the doorbell ring. Yume went to answer it to find Musubi. "Hey Musubi." said Yume. "Yume!" said Musubi with her usual energy. "Is she a friend of yours Yume?" said Minato. "Yes, this is my friend Sekirei #88, Musubi. Musubi, this is my Ashikabi, Minato Sahashi." said Yume. "Pleasure to meet you." said Minato. After that, Musubi began showing the signs of reaction. She then tackled Minato and kissed him, making her bright pink wings of light appear. "Sekirei #88 Musubi is yours now and forever Minato!" said Musubi with bright cheer. "You're a machine Minato! A few days and you already have 3 Sekirei!" said Uzume, who was now teasing Minato. "Who's your 2nd Sekirei?" said Musubi

"That would the red-haired girl standing behind me, Sekirei #2, Matsu. Then here's everyone else living here: Miya, the landlady, Uzume, the brunette standing behind Miya, and Homura, the silver-haired girl standing behind Matsu." said Minato. "You are welcome to stay here Musubi, but you will have to help with chores. Is that acceptable?" said Miya. "Yes as long I get to be near Minato!" said Musubi.

**Few days later**

**Midnight**

Minato was having what could have been a precognitive dream.

He was walking around in a forest, when he heard crying. "Onii-chan help me please!" He went into the center of the forest where he found a little girl stuck in the tree. "I'm here!" said Minato, who was calling out to the girl. "Onii-chan?" said the little girl, whose name was Kusano. "Jump down and I'll catch you!" said Minato. After she jumps and he catches her, the dream suddenly ends.

**The next day**

"What a weird dream, it seemed real. I might need to talk to Matsu about it." said Minato.

"You said you possibly saw a Sekirei in your dreams for the past few days?" said Matsu. "Yeah could you help me narrow it down if I gave you the description?" said Minato. "Sure Mina-tan!" said Matsu. He gave her the description. "Found it! It's #108 Kusano. She is the youngest and last numbered Sekirei at 16 years old. She has control over plant life. But because she's so young, her powers aren't stable. One more thing, if an Ashikabi sees a Sekirei in their dreams, fate has chosen that person as their Ashikabi." said Matsu.

**Later**

**"So that bastard has put an open season on Kusano." **said Homura with disdain. "**Yes. I hope Minato gets to her first. Out of every Ashikabi, Kusano would be better off being with Minato and the others at Miya's. With Miya, Matsu, Yume, you, Uzume, and now Musubi being there, the other Ashikabis would have to be insane to attack Kusano and Minato. By the way, why haven't you let him wing you yet?**" said Takami with slight curiosity. **"There are others, including Uzume, Kusano, and Miya, who need to get winged before me. I, and Minato as well, will know when the time is right. Also I got a surprise from Yume: it appears Akitsu CAN be winged by someone: Minato. "**said Homura.

There was a tense silence after that revelation. **"Damn. I never expected to find out that Akitsu can be winged, and by Minato of all people. This will be a serious game-changer. Also when Minato goes after Kusano, go after him in case he runs into trouble. Uzume should also go."** said Takami.

**Later**

**Arboretum**

"Damn this is quite a mess." said Minato, who headed off to rescue Kusano, with Yume, Musubi, Uzume, and Homura following him. When they entered, Yomi, Mitsuki, Taki, and Akitsu appeared. "Sorry, but you to move out of the way so I can get the Green Girl for Master." said Yomi. "Hell no!" said Minato, who along with his Sekirei team, got into defensive stances. "Why not introduce ourselves. I'm #65 Taki." said Taki.

"#43 Yomi." said Yomi. "#39 Mitsuki." said Mitsuki.

"#08 Yume." said Yume. "#88 Musubi." said Musubi. "#10 Uzume." said Uzume. "#06 Homura." said Homura. "Wait this guy has two single digits?!" said Yomi. "Akitsu attack him!" said Yomi. "No." said Akitsu. "Why not?" snarled Yomi. "He is my Ashikabi." said Akitsu. She then walked over to Minato and his Sekirei and joined them. "Damnit! We need to hurry! Homura, Uzume, Musubi, take care of those three! Yume and Akitsu come with me!" said Minato.

They then headed deeper in the arboretum, where they found Kusano. "Kusano wake up!" said Minato. She woke up. "Onii-chan?!" said Kusano. "Yes! Jump and I'll catch you!" said Minato. Kusano jumped and landed in his arms.

"Onii-chan." said Kusano as she fell asleep from exhaustion. "Come on, let's get the others and return home." said Minato. "Before we do that, Akitsu I think wants to speak to you." said Yume with a subtle smirk. Minato turned around to find Akitsu with the same look his other Sekirei had before he winged them. Akitsu then pulled him to her and kissed him, causing a bright set of flashes.

The first was the Sekirei symbol on her forehead disappearing, then it moved to her neck, where a set of icy blues wings sprouted forth. "At last I have found my Ashikabi. Sekirei #07 Akitsu is yours now and forever Minato." said Akitsu with slight joy. "Thanks for getting the Green Girl for us, now give her to me! And I'll kill your Ashikabi to make you suffer!" said Yomi. The temperature dropped several degrees as Akitsu was giving off some serious killing intent from the death threat.

**Meanwhile**

A certain Sekirei was watching the action from the distance. _Well Well Well it appears that Akitsu is now a true Sekirei thanks to Sahashi-kun. You now really interest me. What other tricks do you have? _she ignored the pull towards him, for now.

**Back to the fight**

Akitsu was seriously pissed at the death threat from Yomi. Minato and Yume were chuckling as they knew what was going to happen. "What is so funny huh?!" snarled Yomi. "Maybe the fact that Akitsu is about to use her Norito on you." said Minato with a smirk. "WHAT?! No damn way she has a Norito!" said Yomi. "Look on her forehead." said Minato. Yomi looked then panicked. _No way her mark isn't on her forehead! then that means... oh shit._ thought as she realized she was screwed.

_By the frost of my contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be frozen forever! _**"Hail Storm!"** said Akitsu as she launched a barrage of deadly hail at Yomi, causing instant termination. "Well now that that's over, let's return home." said Minato.

**Later**

"New Sekirei I assume?" said Miya. "Yes, #108 Kusano, and #07 Akitsu." said Minato, shocking Miya. _Impossible! How was he able to wing Akitsu?! It appears my suspicions were correct. It was his DNA that was used in those dratted experiments on her. At least Kusano and Akitsu have Minato as their Ashikabi. Soon will be the time I tell him who I really am._ thought Miya.

**Now for a preview of the next chapter!**

"I have found thee, my Ashikabi! Prepare for thy death!" said Tsukiumi. Minato was screwed.

And Ch.3 is FINALLY done! Musubi and Kusano have entered the fray, and soon the story will begin to really pick up! Anyway read/review and see you guys when Ch.4 is posted!


	4. Reflections

**Disclaimer: See Ch.1**

**Ch. 4: Reflections of the past**

**Hey guys! Darkfire45 here! Here's the story so far!**

Minato passed his Tokyo U entry exams, then encountered Yume in Ch.1. Matsu then makes an appearance to get herself winged (with some lemony goodness) in Ch. 2. Minato then wings Akitsu, Musubi, and Kusano in Ch. 3, after seeing Kusano in his dreams. Almost forgot: The POVs from Ch. 3 in order are: Akitsu, Tsukiumi, Karasuba, then Kazehana

**Picking up from Ch. 3**

**Later that night**

Minato was having another precognitive dream. A certain Sekirei was trying to chase him down to kill him. "I have found thee, my fated Ashikabi! Prepare to die!" Minato was constantly having to run.

**The next morning**

Minato woke up to find quite a sight: all of his Sekirei climbed into bed to him, as a response to their instinctive need to be near their Ashikabi. Matsu had his left arm, Musubi had his right arm, Kusano was draped over his chest, Akitsu clung to his legs, and Yume was cradling his head. Miya came in later to wake them up, then decided to leave them be seeing the Sekireis sleep with smiles of love and joy on their faces, since Minato obviously didn't deny them their wish to be with him. That made Miya smile, not with her demonic mask, but a grateful smile.

_Thank the gods that those five have a caring Ashikabi like Minato. I see Homura and Uzume are reacting to him, at least they will be near Minato when the time is right. I hope Minato will become strong and end Minaka's madness._ Thought Miya. Little did she know Takami had the same thoughts?

**Speaking of Takami…**

"My son has made himself a legend! Not only has he winged #08, but 07, 02, 108, and 88, and appears that 10 and 06 follow him as well! Keep going my boy and make this game interesting!" said Minaka as he rattled on about him being a genius and such.

"So your son is Yume's Ashikabi." Said Karasuba. "Yes. At some point I will meet him somewhere and take you, Benitsubasa, and Haihane to see if you react to him, since apparently neither of you three are reacting to Natsuo." said Takami. "I hope your son will help remove the darkness and hatred from my heart." Said Karasuba.

**Back to Maison Izumo**

"I have wondered for a while where did you get your strength and courage?" said Yume. "This will be a long story, so everyone better get comfortable, because you'll be sitting for a while." said Minato.

"I guess it begins shortly after my year as an exchange student in Constantinople. The Greeks and the Ottoman owners were at war. While I was beginning my time as an exchange student. The school I was attending was attacked by the Greeks, and after the attack I was the sole survivor. I had joined the Ottoman side as a way to get revenge for my friends who had nothing to do with the war, yet they were killed anyway. I was on the front lines with my katana, which is the very same one sheathed in my room."

"During and after the war, I was a renowned hero for the Ottomans because of what I had done. The scars you probably saw on me after you kissed me the first time Yume were from a special incident."

"I was returning to my dorm room during my final year as an exchange student, when I was suddenly attacked. I was screwed from letting my guard, especially since I didn't have my sword with me. I was stabbed and nearly killed, which is why I have that scar on my abs. Also I have my family to blame for why I was there."

"You think life is hard for you Sekireis, but mine for those three years was hell." Said Minato as he finished telling his tale.

Everyone present gasped, they knew Minato had to been through some hard stuff, but scars from war was beyond anything they expected. _Oh my! Minato has been through hell because of his own parents, Minaka especially. Now I am furious with that bastard, especially after what he put his son through. Screw holding out I might have Minato wing me soon and all of us here take MBI on together and end Minaka and his madness._ thought Miya from anger. The other Sekireis, winged or not were also incensed at Minaka. "Minato, there is one thing we all wish to do, and that is everyone here wants to be of help to you, because we all care about you Minato, including myself." Said Miya. "Thanks, after the hell I've been through, it was worth since I was able to meet all of you." Said Minato with a smile that made everyone blush, including Miya. _Well it appears that Minato has become quite the lady-killer_ thought Matsu.

**Later**

"Onii-chan what are you doing?" said Kusano as she appeared to see what Minato was doing. "Catching up on work for school." Said Minato. "Will you play a game with me?" said Kusano. "Maybe after I finish this up." Said Minato. "Noooooo! I wanna play nooow!" said Kusano who was pulling at his arm with an adorable pout on her face which if she were his age would have a critical hit for cuteness (Pokémon joke). "Alright I'll play a game with you." Said Minato with a small sigh.

**Later**

Kusano wanted Minato to play Pokémon with her for a while, which he did. "Whahahaha! I am a master! Keep trying young grasshopper!" said Minato teasing Kusano as he would win. "No fair Onii-chan! You've been playing this longer than me!" said Kusano with a pout. "Would you like me to teach you some tricks to winning a trainer battle, and a gym leader as well?" asked Minato. "Yes Onii-chan!" said Kusano. Minato then began teaching her the said tricks.

**Later**

"What an interesting day." Said Minato as he prepared for bed, half-expecting at least one of his Sekirei to appear in the bed overnight. "Well it's time to go to sleep."

And there's Ch.4. I thought I should give a background on Minato and where he got that spine of his from, as well as a slowdown point while I work on Ch.5. Continue reading and reviewing please, and see you when Ch.5 is up!


	5. Everlasting Tides

**Disclaimer:** See Ch. 1

Ch. 5: Everlasting Tides

**Picking up from Ch. 4**

**Later that night**

Minato was still having the dream involving a certain Sekirei. As usual he was restless with it, but calmed down when he instinctively sense the presence of his Sekirei laying there with him, watching over him.

**The next morning**

Minato woke up to the usual sight of his Sekirei who decided to climb into his bed. He didn't mind since he was like most guys in the aspect of having bishoujos around him, plus the fact they needed real love, considering everything that bastard Minaka did to them. _I'm happy because I have true friends who love me and I love them back. After everything that bastard did to them, they really need a loving and caring Ashikabi._ Thought Minato as he watched his Sekirei with peaceful expressions, with Akitsu having a small smile. _Especially Akitsu because of what the scientists did to her. _Added Minato with a grim expression on his face.

**Later that morning**

"You said you saw another Sekirei in your dreams like with Ku-chan?" said Matsu. "Yes, and I can give the description: tall, blonde, speaks in Shakespearean tongue, and apparently can control water." Said Minato. Matsu looked it up. "Oh no, is this who you saw?" said Matsu, whose face was beginning to pale. "Right on the mark." Said Minato. "This is bad. The Sekirei you saw was #09 Tsukiumi, the water Sekirei. She has a strong hatred for Ashikabis for unknown reasons. I'd be extremely careful if you go out because there is a high chance you will at some point run into her." Said Matsu. "I'll remember that." Said Minato.

**Meanwhile with Homura**

Homura was running around on the rooftops doing her job as the Sekirei Guardian when he heard a familiar voice. "We meet again my rival!" sad Tsukiumi who threw a water spear at Homura. "Hello Tsukiumi, I assume you're looking for your Ashikabi so he can wing you." Said Homura with a teasing tone, making Tsukiumi's face go red. "Why does thou think Ashikabi are not worthless?" said Tsukiumi. "As I've said before, not all Ashikabi are bad Tsukiumi." Said Homura.

"Which Ashikabi does thou speak of?" asked Tsukiumi. "A friend of mine who lives near me. His name is Sahashi Minato. He has 5 Sekirei: #02 Matsu, scrap number who somehow is now #07 Akitsu, #08 Yume, #88 Musubi, and #108 Kusano." Said Homura. Tsukiumi was tongue-tied. _Did he say Sahashi, then that means… my fated Ashikabi is Takami's son! What an unexpected occurrence. Wait what?! He winged Akitsu! Impossible! And then there's the fact he is Yume's Ashikabi, which means he must be a strong, courageous man. There is a small chance of me letting him wing me. _Thought Tsukiumi.

**Back to Minato and the rest of the gang**

As usual Minato's Sekirei were always squabbling about who would sit next to him during meals, so Miya came up with a solution: a shopping race. Each of the girls were given a list, and the first two with all of the groceries, intact and all present, back home got to sit with Minato at dinner for that day. All of the girls surprisingly including Akitsu, agreed as they were determined not to lose. After everyone else left, Minato was relaxing. "Thank goodness I won't have to settle the girls' arguments for a little while so I can finally relax now." Said Minato as he began doing some katas to relieve some stress and remove the slack in his training. Miya was hanging the clothes to dry when she saw him doing the said katas. She was unknowingly staring at Minato's hard abs. _My goodness Minato is just plain sexy like this. But I must hold myself back, the time to bind myself to him is getting closer, so I must be patient. _Thought Miya as she watched him train while hanging the clothes to dry.

"Care to tell me why you were staring at me?" said Minato with a knowing smirk, making Miya blush. "Oh ho, it seems you like me in the way my other Sekirei do!" said Minato, who was now teasing her. Miya quickly recovered.

"I haven't had a strong opponent in a while, and I was wanting to train with you, if you will allow me to?" said Miya who was again blushing. Minato was surprised. _I know she wants to do more than train me. _Thought Minato, who surprisingly didn't get the **full **implications of the situation.

"Eh why not?" said Minato. "Don't expect me to go easy on you though!" said Minato with a smirk. "Same here Minato-kun." Said Miya who was also smirking.

**Who knows how long later**

"That was quite exhilarating." Said Minato. "I agree." Said Miya. "Thanks for sparring with me. It was a real blast having a challenging opponent again." Said Minato with that smile which is a serious lady-killer, and it affects even the ever-composed Miya and makes her blush like a schoolgirl with a crush, which in a sense in this situation, makes perfect sense.

**Dinner time**

Everyone sat down for dinner, with Akitsu and Yume sitting next to Minato, as they won the shopping race this round. _Soon it will be my turn_ thought Uzume.

**The next day**

Minato was leaving the Tokyo U building to get lunch. Little did he know he was being watched by someone other than any of his Sekirei?

**Homura's POV**

Homura was observing for any dangers to Minato as she was asked to do so by Takami. _What is this sense of extreme danger?_ Thought Homura. Then what she picked up appeared: Karasuba of all appeared this time. "Karasuba?!" said Homura with slight panic. "I see you been observing someone. Let me see who it is." Said Karasuba. She then walked past Homura to see what she was observing. "Oh is this your Ashikabi?" said Karasuba. "Not yet, but yes. That boy is Takami's son Minato." Said Homura. Karasuba then looked where Homura pointed to. She then had a hot flash. _So that's Takami's son. I sense the strength from his aura. It's strong, but warm. He is no doubt the Ashikabi I have been waiting to meet._ Thought Karasuba.

Homura watched Karasuba's reaction. _Oh shit this is bad. Karasuba is now reacting to Minato. I'd better call Matsu and tell her to warn Miya._ Thought Homura.

**Much later**

"Hello Homura, is there something going on?" said Matsu. "I have some bad news. I ran into Karasuba while I was keeping an eye on Minato, and after seeing him for the first time, she was already having signs of reaction to him. Warn Miya about this as she is also reacting to him." Said Homura. "I will. Tell me if anything else comes up." Said Matsu.

**Matsu POV**

_Shit this is dire news. Karasuba must have sensed Minato's strength and she's reacting from it. I'd better warn Miya quickly._ Thought Matsu. "Miya come quick! We have a problem!" said Matsu with panic in her voice. "What is it Matsu?!" said Miya. "Homura just called me and said she ran into Karasuba while she was keeping an eye on Minato. From what I was told all hell may soon break loose." Said Matsu. "What do you mean by that?" said Miya. "Apparently Karasuba is now reacting to Minato." Said Matsu. "This is bad." Said Miya. "Yes. Minato is now being tailed by two extremely powerful Sekirei who are both reacting to him: #s 04 and 09." Said Matsu.

**Back to Minato, later that day**

Minato was heading home when he heard a screeching cat falling above him, which he caught. "Thanks kid!" said a familiar voice. "Seo?!" said Minato. "You got it kiddo!" said Seo, who jumped down to him, followed by a pair of raven haired twins. "I can assume the twin girls are Sekirei, and you are their Ashikabi?" said Minato. "Yes on them being Sekirei, and no on me being their Ashikabi." Said Seo. "Then explain to me why they are with you." Said Minato with a raised eyebrow. "They said they were looking for their Ashikabi, and they didn't react to me." Said Seo. "Almost forgot: the girls are Sekireis #11 Hikari and #12 Hibiki." "Pleasure to meet you." Said Minato. "Same here." The two girl replied in unison. While the four of them were conversing, an unexpected guest appeared.

Karasuba jumped down from a nearby rooftop. "Hello there, Sahashi Minato." Said Karasuba with a foxy grin. "You must be Sekirei #04 Karasuba, the Black Sekirei if I'm not mistaken." Said Minato who drew his sword, as he knew what tricks she might pull. "Yep. Your mom sent me to warn you about Minaka's grand scheme. He intends to forcibly make us become his servants after this damn game is over." Said Karasuba. "Now I must leave before MBI picks up I'm near you." She then jumped off.

"Ok that was unexpected." Said Minato. "How do you know her?" said Seo. "Miya told me about her." Said Minato. "I'd better get going before Miya goes off on me." Said Minato. As he was leaving the twins tackled him.

"What was that for?" said Minato as he turned around. When he looked at their faces, "Oh shit!" was all he was able to say before Hikari kissed him, making her purple wings appear. "Sekirei #11 Hikari is yours now and forever Minato." She pledged. After Minato recovered from his shock Hibiki then kissed him, making her pink wings of light appear. "Sekirei #12 Hibiki is yours now and forever Minato." She pledged. "Well the three of us now need to head home." Said Minato. "See ya kid!" said Seo.

**Later**

"This is where you live?" said Hikari. "Yes, I was going to mention this earlier, but you and Hibiki aren't my only Sekirei. I'll introduce you to the others when it's dinner time, which is in 5..4..3..2..1 and: "Dinner's ready!" said Miya.

**A few minutes later**

"Who are the twins?" asked Yume. "Sekireis #s 11 Hikari and 12 Hibiki, and yes they are my newest Sekirei." Said Minato. "Hikari, Hibiki, these are my other Sekirei: #02 Matsu, #07 Akitsu, #08 Yume, #88 Musubi, and #108 Kusano. Ku-chan you get two more onee-chans." Said Minato. "Yay!" said Kusano as she tackle-hugged Minato. "I take that as thanks!" said Minato. "Now could you please get off me?" "Sorry Onii-chan!" said Kusano as she got off him, giving him an adorable sheepish expression.

**The very next morning…**

Minato, as usual, woke up to the sight of his Sekirei clinging onto him while asleep. _Let's see. We have Musubi on my right arm, Yume on my left arm, Hikari on my left leg, Hibiki on my left leg, Matsu cradling my head, and then Akitsu and Kusano both are draped across my chest. I somehow never get used to this, despite the fact it's like this every morning._ Thought Minato with a small smile seeing the peaceful expression on his Sekirei, including the small smile gracing Akitsu's face. _Akitsu has really opened up a lot since I became her Ashikabi. The love I give to her and the others brings her joy she never had until I came into the equation. I'm glad to see the once-lonely Sekirei smiling. _He added to that thought.

**Later**

Minato decided to walk around and get some fresh air, as well as trying his luck and see if he'll run into Tsukiumi. He had good luck, but in an unexpected way. He wasn't paying attention so he didn't sense Tsukiumi's presence until she ended lending on him after jumping off a nearby building. The two respectively got up, then as they looked around to find out what the hell happened, only to make eye contact. She then has a hot flash on recognition of Minato from her dream. "So you are he, my fated Ashikabi." Said Tsukiumi. "You must be Tsukiumi then." Said Minato cautiously. "What is thou name?" said Tsukiumi. "Sahashi Minato." Replied Minato. "So you **are** my fated Ashikabi after all." She then pulled him to her and kissed him, making her blue wings of light appear. "Sekirei #09 Tsukiumi is yours now and forever Minato" she pledged. **Riiiiiinnnnnnngggg. "Yes?" "Wait Uzume hold on what's happening?" "Damn him!" **He then lost contact with Uzume. A few moments later: "Matsu we've got trouble! Uzume is being ambushed by Higa! Send the girls out to my location and tell them to get the hell on over here!" "Understood Minato!" said Matsu.

"Who was that?" asked Tsukiumi. "That was one of my other Sekirei, #02 Matsu. Our friend #10 Uzume is being pursued by that bastard Higa and it appears I need to go help her." Said Minato. "I will help thee as well! I'm not going to be left out of my Ashikabi's battles!" said Tsukiumi. "Let's go then!" said Minato as they took off running.

**Later**

"Give up #10! There's nowhere to run to and your friends aren't here to help you!" said Higa. "That's what you think!" said Minato as he and his Sekirei appeared. "Yume use your power to heal Uzume! Everyone else take these bastards down!" said Minato, whose voice was full of anger. "Now for our presents!"

_By the thunderclap of our oath, destroy the disasters that befall our Ashikabi! _**God's Cry Song! **said Hikari and Hibiki.

_By the light of my contract, my Ashikabi's darkness shall be destroyed!___**Positron Blasts!** Said Yume.

_By the icecaps of my contract, my Ashikabi's perils will meet a frozen end! _**Hail Storm!** Said Akitsu.

_By the tides of my contract, my Ashikabi's dangers will be washed away!___**Eternal Tsunami! **Said Tsukiumi.

"**GO!" **they said in unison as it made a not-so-insignificant crater in the middle of a major section of Tokyo. Higa and his Sekirei retreated from battle wounds.

**Much later**

Minato was comforting a scared and sobbing Uzume. "Minato I am ready to be winged." Said Uzume. "Are you sure?" asked Minato. "Yes." Said Uzume, who then pulled his face to hers and kissed him, making her white wings of light appear. **"Water Celebration!"** said Tsukiumi as she lobbed a water ball at Uzume. "Hey what gives? Can't you see I'm trying to bond with our Ashikabi!" snarled Uzume. "I already understand I have to share him, but I'm first wife!" said Tsukiumi in retaliation. "Uzume, Tsukiumi." Said Minato. "Yes?" they replied. "Would you mind stopping the arguments or I may need to not spend time with you two today?" said Minato in the tone Miya often uses, but instead of a hanya mask, his _Killing Intent Manifestation_ takes on the form of a colossal dragon, which no doubt had the intended effect.

**Later**

The girls began fighting over who got to sit next to Minato. He then did something unexpected: "Would all of you mind not fighting while we are at the table?" said Minato, with his dragon appearing, scaring the shit of everyone there except Miya, who was blushing from the effect of his aura, despite herself.

And this concludes the long-ass Ch. 5. Miya will be next in line but I won't say what chapter she will be winged in! I will be on Hiatus as the next few chapters will take a while as I plan on putting a lemon in at least one of them. Please continue to read and review, and I will be seeing you next chapter!


	6. Enforcers Trio

**Disclaimer: go to Ch. 1**

Chapter 6: Enforcers Trio

**Darkfire45 here! This chapter might have large resemblances to the Sekirei/Witchblade crossover **_**6 lovers, 3 disciplines, 1 loving caretaker**_** and the adopted story **_**Three Feathers of Minato Sahashi**_**. An anticipated lemon will be included! Now let's begin!**

**Maison Izumo, 2 days after the events of Ch. 5**

Miya was in her room when she saw an envelope addressed to her. _Oh my! This is Takehito's handwriting! _Thought Miya. She began reading it.

**Dear Miya,**

**If you are reading this letter, that means the time has come for you to be winged. I wrote this because I knew after my death you would be lonely. I have enclosed instructions on my final wishes. Read them, and the answers you seek will be found there.**

**Sincerely,**

**Takehito**

_So these are his final wishes. I know now is the time for Minato to wing me. _Thought Miya.

**A few hours later**

"Miya, what all do you know about the Sekirei Plan?" asked Minato. "Don't lie, I know you know more than you let on!" _Has he found me out?_ Thought Miya. "You finally figured it out. Yes I know more about the Sekirei Plan than anyone besides your mother and Minaka." Said Miya. "I can assume when you said Matsu and the other girls were your sisters, you are also a Sekirei." Said Minato. "I guess now is the best time to tell you. Correct, I am a Sekirei, #01 to be exact." Said Miya. "I will now begin the story of the S-Plan's beginnings

**Miya's Flashback**

"My sisters and I were asleep in our ship since it crashed into the ocean when we reached Earth. Several centuries, possibly even millennia have passed since we crashed. We had never made contact with any life on Earth until Minaka found us after the island the ship was on suddenly came up from the ocean."

"However, I was the only Sekirei not adjusted, and I remained the most powerful because the rest of my siblings could be genetically adjusted as they were fetuses for #s 02-09, and then fertilized eggs for #s 10-108, and I was the only adult on the ship. Minaka awoke me first, then Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Mutsu, then Yume."

"Yume was originally going to be scrapped, but Takehito somehow convinced Minaka not to scrap her. Which led her to running into you several years later Minato. I was glad they decided not to scrap her. She was needed to help the Sekireis find their chosen Ashikabis. However, many of them never did get the Ashikabi they wanted. Among the lucky ones are Yume, Matsu, Kusano, Hikari, Hibiki, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Musubi, Akitsu, and myself." She said.

**End Flashback**

"Wait… then that means you're reacting to me, aren't you?" said Minato. "Yes." Said Miya.

"Wow, just wow. I never expected you of all people were a Sekirei reacting to me." Said Minato while sitting there just laughing away at the comedic irony of the situation, with everyone else joining him soon after. "Well then shall we get to the point?" said Minato with a teasing smirk. "Yes." Said Miya. Minato then pulled her towards him, bringing them into a lip-lock. Miya's bright silvery white wings sprouted forth. She moaned at the strength of Minato's power. "Sekirei #01 Miya is yours now and forever Minato." She pledged. She then went to start making breakfast.

**Meanwhile at MBI**

Alarms in the Sekirei Control Center were blaring after receiving a winging notification. "Hahahahaha! It looks like Miya has finally joined the game! Let us find out the lucky Ashikabi my kiddos!" said Minaka while laughing like a super villain. "I think I have an idea of who it is." Muttered Takami.

The ID of the Ashikabi had appeared. Minaka and Takami were on the ground stunned at the information they saw.

"No fucking way. My son of all people ends up being the Ashikabi of Miya and Akitsu, the two Sekirei who we thought would never be able to be winged, and yet right in front of our faces is evidence of our thoughts being completely screwed up." Said Takami.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Yes! Minato has pulled a surprise on us yet again! First it's Akitsu, now it's Miya that get winged! My son may just end up being the winner of the game!" said Minaka in insane joy.

**Kazehana's POV**

_That power! Then that means… Oh my God! Miya's been winged somehow!_ Thought Kazehana as she felt the massive power wave.

**Karasuba's POV**

_Heh. So Miya finally got winged. And I'll bet it's Minato that pulled it off. He may be my Ashikabi after all! _Thought Karasuba.

**Mutsu's POV**

_All hell has broken loose now that Miya has been winged. Looks like it's time to pay her a visit._ Thought Mutsu as he made his way to the North Sector.

**Now back to Maison Izumo**

"Minato Matsu told me you ran into Karasuba some time back, is that right?" said Miya. "Yes. She said Mom sent her to give me a warning on something that bastard Minaka plans on doing. She appeared about 5 minutes before Hikari and Hibiki tackled me. I hope Mom can find out what he's planning before it ends up being too late." Said Minato grimly.

**Later**

"Long time no see Miya." Said Mutsu. "Mutsu?!" said Miya. "Yes. By the way who's the other guy helping you out there?" said Mutsu. "I'm Minato Sahashi, and her Ashikabi." Said Minato as he introduced himself. Mutsu looked surprised. _So this is Takami and Minaka's son. He is something beyond human or Sekirei if he was able to wing Miya. _thought Mutsu. "Do we have a visitor? Ah Mutsu!" said Matsu as she hid behind Minato. "Don't worry, Mutsu isn't here to get you Matsu. He's just dropping in to see how things are going for Miya." said Minato.

"Mutsu I have something I would like you to do." Said Miya. "What is it Miya?" said Mutsu. "Minato needs someone to help make sure his younger sister Yukari doesn't get involved in the S-Plan, unless by some blind chance she already is." Said Miya. "Fine." Said Mutsu.

**Speaking of Yukari…**

_Oh my God! I have a bishounen in my room, and he's so fricking cute! _Thought Yukari as she had an ecchi thought involving said bishounen, who was ironically Sekirei #107 Shiina.

"So let me get this straight, you are an alien, also 1 of 108 total, and you have the power to make anything disappear from existence, and this kiss means you are my "Sekirei" as long as we live." Said Yukari.

"Yes. I saw my younger sister #108 Kusano with your brother, as well as some other girls that were obviously Sekirei like me, which only means that Minato is their Ashikabi." Said Shiina. "Also your mom is one of the S-Plan's senior staff." "Looks like we need to visit my brother. To the North we go!" said Yukari.

**Mutsu POV**

"So that's Minato's younger sister." Said Mutsu before he felt the reaction heat shot. "Ironic that Miya's Ashikabi has a younger sister who is apparently my Ashikabi."

**Later, Maison Izumo**

"Yukari, what are you doing here?" said Minato who was surprised. "I can assume the guy with you is a Sekirei right?" said Minato. "Yes he's #107 Shiina." Said Yukari. "How many do you have?" "I'll tell you later, anyway this is Miya, the landlady here, Miya, and this is my younger sister Yukari." Said Minato. "Pleasure to meet you." Said Miya. "Same here." Said Yukari. "I'll introduce you to my Sekirei now. Miya would you mind going to get the others?" said Minato. "Be right back!" said Miya.

Yukari looked up to see several girls, including Miya, standing near Minato. "Yukari I'd like you to meet my Sekirei: #01 Miya, #02 Matsu (redhead), #07 Akitsu (girl standing behind Miya), #08 Yume (standing to right of Matsu), #09 Tsukiumi (Standing left of Yume), #10 Uzume (standing left of Miya), #s 11 Hikari and 12 Hibiki (raven-haired twins standing to right of Yume), #88 Musubi (standing behind Tsukiumi), and #108 Kusano." Said Minato.

"Damn! You player of an older brother!" said Yukari teasingly. "You pervert of a sister having a guy Sekirei. You probably even tried to get to him to jump your bones didn't you?" said Minato with a smirk. Yukari pouted. "Aha! I win again!" he added. "I can assume you wanted to jump the bones of you Sekirei." Said Yukari. "Nope it's the other way around: I'm the one having to deal with **their** advances." Said Minato. "Miya included?" said Yukari, making both Minato and Miya blush. "To an extent yes." Said Minato.

**Later that day**

All of Minato's Sekirei except for Miya had gone to bed. _I now wish to take the final step in our bond. I greatly want to bear a child, especially if it is with Minato. _Thought Miya as she made preparations for her long-awaited night with our favorite Ashikabi Minato.

"Minato is there anything you plan on doing?" asked Miya with a blush while looking back and forth between him and the door to her room. "Are you saying you want to do **that** with me?" asked Minato. "Yes." Said Miya as they walked into her room.

**Finally, after a 4 Chapter gap, it's time for a lemon!**

Minato got himself prepared and sat on the futon while Miya was getting ready. After a few minutes: "Minato." Said Miya. Minato turned around only to be tackled to the futon by Miya. "Minato please, I'm burning up." Said Miya while panting. Minato started the fun by kissing her neck, making Miya moan. He kept it going for a few minutes, then started sucking on her tits.

Miya's moans got to the volume of almost becoming lustful screams. After Minato stopped sucking on her tits, Miya pulled him into a lust-filled, sexually frenzied kiss. "Minato please, I want you now!" said Miya while showing him her pussy, hoping to entice him to do the deed. To her good luck, he gets in place. "Are you sure about this Miya?" asked Minato. "Yes." Said Miya. Minato then plunged himself, making Miya slightly whimper from the pain. After a moment Miya said she was ready.

Minato started out slow to let Miya get used to the new sensations. After a few minutes she told him to go faster. He complied with her request, going faster as she told him. After a few minutes:

"**Minato!" "Miya"** they said in unison after their combined climax. "At last I finally found joy and fulfillment, and it's all thanks to you Minato." Said Miya. "You are welcome. Everything I've done is to for the sake of the happiness of not just you Miya, but all of the Sekirei out there. The smiles on your faces are what push me to do what I do. All of you are important to me." Said Minato with a smile. "Please stay here with me?" said Miya. "Sure why not?" said Minato.

**The next morning**

The girls woke up in Minato's room, only to realize he wasn't there. "I'll look for him!" said Matsu. She walked around the house and didn't find him, until a sudden thought struck her. She checked Miya's room only to find a shocking surprise. She found Minato and Miya, **in the same bed**, while having smiles of contentment gracing their faces, as well as them holding hands. Matsu snuck out in a panic.

_It can't be! Miya and Minato had sex last night and are smiling! Wait that means Miya has finally gotten over her loneliness after Takehito died. Thank God it finally happened, though in an unexpected way. _Thought Matsu as she left them alone.

**Two hours later**

"Why am I here in Miya's room? Oh right we did the deed last night" said Minato to himself. "Is it morning already?" said the pale violet-haired woman next to him. "Yes it is Miya. And it appears that a certain pervert found us." Said Minato. "How did" "I know. I sensed Matsu through our telepathy, which still works while I'm asleep." Said Minato. "It appears we will have some explaining to do." Said Miya.

**Later, Breakfast time**

"**NANI?!" **said a chorus of shocked Sekirei. "You mean to tell me you two did the deed last night and Miya might possibly get pregnant from it?!" said Tsukiumi. "Water Celebration!" she said as she attacked Minato. Unluckily for her, Miya was faster, and she got whacked by a ladle, which was metal this time. "I suggest you stop Tsukiumi and don't even try anything the rest of you." Said Miya and Minato as their hanya mask and dragon appeared. The others cringed in fear from the double assault. "Ok we get it please put the mask and dragon mask!" said Matsu squeaking from fear. "Good. Now I will make breakfast." Said Miya. "I'll help you." Said Minato. "Thank you Minato." Said Miya as a **real **joy-filled smile graced her face.

**Meanwhile at MBI**

"**What do you mean we're fired?!" said an angry Benitsubasa. "All our hard work gone to waste because you want more numbers!" **said a just as angry Haihane. "Here are your MBI cards. Now good day and good luck finding your Ashikabi!' said Minaka.

**Few minutes later**

"Why are you so calm and why are you smirking?" said Benitsubasa. "That would be because I have a solution to get our revenge on the bastard Minaka." Said Karasuba. "And what would that be?" said Haihane. "He'll appear later." Said Karasuba vaguely.

**Later**

"Well things have really gotten interesting haven't they." Said Minato. "They sure have." Said Yume, who was his bodyguard or companion for this run. "Well Well we meet again Minato Sahashi-kun." Said a familiar voice. "Yes we meet again **Karasuba**." Said Minato as he instantly recognized the voice after turning around. "You two have met before?!" said Yume in shock. "Yes we ran into each other shortly after I winged Hikari and Hibiki." Said Minato.

"I can assume Minaka kicked you out of the disciplinary squad and you brought your other former squad members Benitsubasa and Haihane so you could get me to wing all three of you right?" said Minato while smirking, making the aforementioned Sekirei's hearts stop and faces turn red. "Right on the spot!" said Karasuba, who was smirking at Minato.

"Fine let's get this shit over with." Said Minato. He pulled Karasuba to him faster than Yume could catch and kissed her, making her ash grey wings sprout. "Sekirei #04 Karasuba is yours now and forever Minato-kun." She pledged.

Benitsubasa walked up to him, then he lifted her up for her kiss, and then her scarlet-ish pink wings appear. "Sekirei #105 Benitsubasa is yours now and forever Minato." She pledged while blushing.

Haihane then tackled Minato and kissed him, making her silver grey wings of light appear. "Sekirei #104 Haihane is yours now and forever Minato." She pledged, also blushing.

"Hey Matsu. I've got something I'll have to tell everyone when I get back." Said Minato.

**About an hour later**

"**NANI?!" **said a chorus of shocked and scared Sekirei. "Yes I ran into these three here (meaning Karasuba, Haihane, and Benitsubasa) and I ended up winging all of them." Said Minato. "I'm glad you explained Karasuba's situation Minato, also Karasuba, I forgive you for what happened with Takehito." Said Miya. "That's a big relief. That damned darkness has finally almost disappeared completely, and it's thanks to Minato for it too." Said Karasuba.

**The next morning**

"Let's see, we have Miya, Karasuba, and Yume on my head; then we have Musubi and Benitsubasa on my right arm; then Tsukiumi and Haihane on my left arm; after that is Hikari and Kusano on my left leg; and then of course Hibiki and Matsu on my right leg; and Uzume and Akitsu on my chest." Said Minato to himself quietly. He sees the peaceful smiles on each of his Sekirei and smiles as well. _Now Miya and Karasuba have found happiness after years of loneliness for them. It makes me happy to know I can make them and all of my other Sekirei happy as well._ Thought Minato.

And this at last, concludes Ch.6! Miya, Karasuba, Haihane, and Benitsubasa come onto the scene to heat things up. Now that's taken care of. See you next chapter everyone! Keep reading and reviewing please!


	7. Fiery Winds

**Disclaimer: Go back to Ch. 1**

Chapter 7: Fiery Winds

**Ok guys here are the results of the poll:**

**Karasuba takes the lead with a whopping 7 votes.**

**Yume gets second place with 3 votes**

**And Musubi and Homura are tied in third place with 1 vote each**

**Now it's time to begin!**

**Picking up from Ch. 6**

**The next day**

Minato was sleeping in his much larger bed. The girls bought it so that way there would be enough space where they sleep by their Ashikabi.

"Ok we have Miya, Yume, and Karasuba cradling my head; with Musubi, and Benitsubasa on my right arm; then Tsukiumi and Haihane on my right arm; after them it's Hikari and Kusano on my left leg; then Hikari and Matsu on my right leg, and Akitsu and Uzume on my chest." Said Minato quietly to himself. "Girls time to get up!" he said. "Good morning Minato." They all said in unison.

**Later**

Minato was walking to school while being watched over by Yume, Karasuba, and Matsu. Karasuba had her _nodachi___with her in case she had to kill someone to protect her Ashikabi. Matsu was watching with her computers at the inn. "Life's really gotten better for me since that very day I met Yume and everyone else. After the hell I have suffered, it was all worth it so I can protect everyone I care about, including the girls." Said Minato to himself.

**Meanwhile…**

A certain wind Sekirei was watching Minato from afar. _Now it's my turn Minato. Soon you will be mine. _Thought Kazehana.

**Later**

Minato had brought a classmate of his who was also an Ashikabi named Haruka Shigi, who came with his Sekirei, #95 Kuno.

"So you want to stay here in the North because you don't wish to fight." Said Minato as he summarized the story those two told him. "Yes, I wanted to ask you to help because I want to keep Kuno safe. She may be a klutz, but she's still my girl." Said Haruka. "Good, another Ashikabi like me who is willing to do what it takes to protect his Sekirei." Said Minato. "Besides I want to take down Higa, and then Minaka." He added. "There may be other Ashikabi hat may need help." Said Haruka.

**Few hours after that**

Minato and Miya went to help find an empty house near the Inn for Haruka and Kuno to stay in, which they were grateful for. "I'm glad we could do something to help them out. My new strategy is to build allies among the Ashikabi that way we can take Minaka down together." Said Minato. "We will need many more allies in order to take him out for good." Said Miya. "That I agree on." said Minato.

**Later that afternoon**

Minato and Miya came home to find a drunken Kazehana and Uzume sprawled out on the floor. After a few hours the two woke up. "Oh hello Miya," said Kazehana. **WHACK!** Miya hit Kazehana on the head with her ladle. "Illicit action are forbidden in public." Said Miya with her mask appearing.

**Later after that wacky incident**

"So she's a friend of yours Miya." said Minato. "Yes. This is Sekirei #03 Kazehana." Said Miya. "And Kazehana, this is my Ashikabi, Minato Sahashi." She added, making Kazehana's eyes go wide. _So this is Takami's son. He is so handsome. Wait am I beginning to react to him?_ Though Kazehana as she just had a heat flash. "Here we go again." Said Minato as he knew what was going on.

He pulled Kazehana to him faster than everyone could blink and kissed her, making her blue-violet wings appear. "Sekirei #03 Kazehana is yours now and forever Minato." She pledged while moaning from the strength of his aura. "Heh. You finally joined us eh Kazehana?" said Karasuba as she and Matsu appeared. "Wait that means" "Yep. Minato is also my Ashikabi." Said Karasuba with a fox-like grin.

**Later that night**

Minato had quite a surprise: Karasuba, Kazehana, and Yume came in ready for their turn of fun with Minato.

"You three must be ready for the final step of the bond." Said Minato. "Yes we are." Said all three of them. "Well then, shall we?" said Minato.

**Lemon Time!**

He started by nipping at Karasuba's neck and groping her tits, making her moan from the pleasurable assault on her. After a few minutes Karasuba reached her first climax. She then flipped Minato over and tackled him to the futon, signaling she was ready. Minato then pushed himself in, making her wince from the pain. After that he went slowly, then Karasuba wanted more, so we went into high gear. After a few minutes: **"Minato!" "Karasuba!" ** they said as they reached a combined climax.

Next was Kazehana. After watching Minato and Karasuba go at it, she got straight to it and mounted herself. She winced from the pain, and after a few minutes, began to move like a jackhammer. She didn't care because she wanted to get pregnant by Minato, much like every one of his other Sekirei (exception of Kusano, I made her a little bit older, but not for lemon purposes.) did. After a few moments: **"Minato!" "Kazehana!"** they said as they reached their combined limits.

Last was Yume. She was filled with joy now that it was her turn. Like Kazehana she got straight to it and went with the flow. She was waiting for Minato to sate her lust. Minato then pushed himself in and went into high gear, making Yume want more and more. After that: **"Minato!" "Yume!" **they said as they reached their limits.

**The next morning**

Homura was having some serious pain because her core was becoming unstable. She stayed in her room for nearly the whole day.

**Later that night**

Homura nearly reached MBI tower when she reached the critical point, where Higa cornered her. As she was to about to sizzle out, she got sprayed by water. "I told thee already, thou arst my rival and only I shall defeat you!" said Tsukiumi as she appeared. Kazehana appeared, then Yume, then Karasuba, and then Kusano who was carrying Minato. "We told you don't go after the bastard without us! We all care about you damnit! Stop being an idiot!" said Minato. Homura was getting extremely close to burning herself out, but then Minato pulled her into a kiss, causing the flames to flare, then die out as her fiery orange wings appeared, stabilizing her powers. "Thank you Minato. Sekirei #06 Homura is yours now and forever." She pledged as she passed out. "Good let's get her back to the inn." Said Minato.

**Meanwhile with Yukari**

"Damnit I wish Minato was here! I really could use some help!" said Yukari when a sudden earthquake shook the enemies. Mutsu then made his appearance. "You must be Yukari." Said Mutsu. "How do you know?" Yukari asked. "I know your brother." Said Mutsu. He then lifted her and Shiina up. "Hey where are we going?" said Yukari. "Miya's of course." He said as he took off towards the North.

**Back to Minato and the others**

A few hours after the rescue, Homura wakes up to find herself in her room. "You finally wake up eh?" said Minato. Homura turned and saw him sitting in the nearby chair. "Thank you Minato for earlier." Said Homura. "No problem Homura!" said Minato. Homura then flipped him and pushed him onto the futon. Minato looked on Homura's face and saw a wanting expression on it.

Minato lightly nipped at her neck and groped her tits, making her moan. After some musical moaning, Minato then went straight into Homura, making her wince. After that he went to high gear. After about 5 minutes: **"Minato!" "Homura!" **they said in unison, after reaching their limits.

**The next morning**

"How was your round in the sack with Minato?" said Kazehana, making Miya as usual whack her with the ladle. Miya doesn't mind illicit actions, as she is, along with the other girls, Minato's Sekirei, but she still doesn't like them mentioned or done in public. "Kazehana would you please refrain from saying things like that in public?" said Minato and Miya in unison as their dragon and hanya mask appear. Here's everyone else's reactions:

Musubi, Kusano, and Uzume faint without falling over.

Karasuba and Kazehana are showing lustful expressions on their faces.

Tsukiumi, Yume, and Akitsu (even the ice-cold Akitsu still has fear) are paralyzed from the terror.

Hikari, Hibiki, and Matsu zipped off, scared and crying for their lives.

Homura was trying to stealthily get out and not look like a coward.

Yukari, who just randomly appeared with Shiina and Mutsu, is utterly terrorized by the dragon and mask, Shiina hid using the door as a shield, and Mutsu was alert in case something else happens.

I mean, who would be surprised and shocked when shit like this happens, unless this happens every day like it does for Minato and Yukari.

"Oh hello Yukari. I can assume you winged Mutsu?" said Minato. Yukari gaped at him for guessing right away. "Yes, now for the flashback." Said Yukari. "Before that shouldn't you introduce me to her?" said Karasuba. "What are you doing here unless… I see what happened." Said Mutsu. "That means." "Yep your brother is my Ashikabi." Said Karasuba with a fox grin. "Don't forget me!" said Kazehana. "Kazehana too?" said Mutsu.

**Flashback time!**

"After a period of time we had had found a hiding zone here in the North. We were having to hide quietly because of the large forces chasing us. Later we had gotten cornered. Mutsu then decided to suddenly kiss me, and after that he used his Norito to knock them back long enough to get here." Said Yukari.

**Flashback end**

"I sense their presence nearby. Shall we flush them out Kazehana, Karasuba?" said Minato. "Time for some fun." Said Karasuba.

They went outside, after which the hiding Sekirei decided to come out of hiding. "Oh my, coming out of your base to strike us, when you're clearly outnumbered." Sneered Higa. "Guess again dumbass!" said Minato as he sharply whistled, calling out the rest of the girls from the Inn, after which Higa had a scared shitless expression seeing that unless he left, which he and his Sekirei did, he was completely screwed, considering **every single one of Minato's Sekriei were giving off some serious **_**killing intent**_.

And Chapter 7 has reached the conclusion. Kazehana and Homura join the fray, and the plan to strike MBI has begun! The next chapter will be the last of this arc. So expect me to take a while for the next epic chapter of **Sekirei: The Winged Guardians! **

**Please continue to read and review!**

Darkfire45 signing out!


	8. Adoption notice!

Darkfire45 here! I am putting this tory up for adoption! Sorry to all of the story's readers. Like the Love Hina story, I've run out of ideas to use and I just don't feel the writer's spark. Thank you for taking the time to read and review this story!


End file.
